une star? tu te fous de ma gueule!
by narukawai
Summary: une star arrive en ville en même temps qu'un nouveau dans la classe à sasuke,un nouveau qui cache bien des secrets.UA , shonen-ai sasu/naru.
1. prologue : une amitié naissante

Titre: Une star ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

Titre du chapitre: prologue: une amitié naissante.

Auteur: moi, et rien que moi: narukawai

Genre:UA, shonen-ai, humour, drame, (aventure?),

Note1: je ne met pas schoolfic car pour moi se n'en est pas une, même si une partit de l'histoire (ainsi que toute la prologue) se déroule dans un lycée c'est uniquement car je n'avais pas trop le choix pour l'histoire, leur univers original ne pouvant être avec mon idée, et choisir de les mettre en faculté les rendrait trop vieux pour cette satanée idée xp. Enfin j'y ai réfléchi un bon bout de temps et c'est la seule solution qui m'est parvenue.

Note2: au début il devait s'agir d'un one-shot mais j'ai finalement décidé de le séparer en plusieurs chapitres.

** Une star ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!**

prologue: une amitié naissante.

Lycée sandaime, Konoha.

C'est un matin qui commence comme les autres pour les élèves du lycée sandaime. Mais une journée qui elle ne finira pas comme d'habitude.

Sasuke était assis comme à son habitude au fond de la classe et regardait le ciel par la fenêtre, attendant désespérément que le cours débute. Ce qui en sommes allez être long puisque qu'ils commençaient avec kakashi-sensei, celui-ci ayant la fâcheuse habitude d'arriver un quart d'heure après la sonnerie. Il soupira de lassitude et reporta son attention sur une jeune fille qui venait de pénétrait dans la salle, sakura, une « ami » à lui, qui après un joyeux bonjour collectif se rua sur lui.

-ohayo sasuke-kun !!

-hn.

Mais la jeune fille ne sent formalisa pas et partit s'asseoir à sa place, devant celle de sasuke. Celui-ci allait se replonger dans la contemplation des nuages, comme le faisait si bien shikamaru un peu plus loin devant, mais il fut dérangé par l'arrivée fracassante d'une blonde.

-sakura !! Tu ne devineras jamais !!

-ohayo à toi aussi ino ! Répliqua sakura.

Ino, s'installa à côté de sakura et reprit son souffle.

-eh bien, t'as couru jusqu'ici ou quoi ?

-bah oui…pff…je voulais te le dire au plus vite!

Sasuke sembla un minimum intéressé par la conversation. Pour que ino cours faut le faire ! Pensa-t-il. Alors il tendit l'oreille, pas qu'il soit de nature curieuse mais un peu quand même.

- c'est incroyable!! Poursuivit la blonde. La chanteuse super à la mode en se moment va passer en concert dans notre ville!

- nan ! Tu veux parler de naru-chan !?

-la seule et l'unique !rajouta ino assez fière d'elle.

L'attention de sasuke retomba aussitôt. Tout ce bruit pour une célébrité, il n'en revenait pas. Il décida de retourner à ses nuages mais en fut empêché par sakura qui s'adressa à lui.

- ne sasuke, tu va allez la voir en concert ? Si…si tu veux on pourrez y allez ensemble?

Il soupira de nouveau, décidément tout était prétexte pour essayer de sortir avec lui. Sasuke la regarda de la façon la plus neutre possible.

-non, je n'y vais pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne connais pas cette naru-chan.

Les deux filles furent plutôt surprises que sasuke parle autant mais ino revint vite à la réalité.

-tu…tu ne la connais pas !!Au mon dieu mais naru-chan est une des chanteuse des plus célèbre au monde. Regarde.

Elle sortit de son sac un magasine et feuilleta un instant avant de s'arrêter sur une double page. Elle le planta sous les yeux a sasuke. Il y avait plusieurs photo représentant une adolescente aux cheveux long blond attacher en deux couette de chaque coté de la tête, plutôt mignonne de l'avis de sasuke avec ses yeux bleus lagon. Elle portait des vêtements style gothique lolita, très coloré.

-il parait même que tous les millions qu'elle gagne sont donnés à différentes associations caritatives et qu'elle garde pour elle que le strict minimum ! Elle est vraiment l'idéal féminin! Hein saku?

-oui, on ira à son concert dis ? Je ne veux manquer ça pour rien au monde!

Sasuke les laissa à leurs babillages incessants et préféra, enfin, reprendre son activité de bullage. La cloche sonna deux minutes plus tard et tout le monde s'installa à sa place même s'ils durent attendre une dizaine de minute avant que le professeur daigne se montrer.

-ohayo mina! Tout d'abord avant de commencer le cour j'aimerais vous présenter un nouvel élève. Entre, s'il te plaît.

Ils fixèrent la porte, même sasuke, qui laissa passé un jeune homme blond tout souriant qui vint se planter au milieu de la salle à côté du professeur.

Ses yeux bleus rieurs parcoururent la salle activement puis un immense sourire prit place sur son visage, faisant ressortir de fines marques sur ses joues.

-enchanté de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle naruto Uzumaki et je serais votre camarade à partir d'aujourd'hui!

-très bien, Uzumaki-Kun, allez donc vous asseoir près de la fenêtre au fond.

Sasuke réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de la place devant lui. Il se renfrogna un peu, lui qui était à peu près tranquille dans son coin. Il était à la dernière rangée près de la fenêtre avec à sa droite sakura d'où le « à peu près ».

Le blond s'installa rapidement à sa table et sortit ses affaires. Ceci fait il se tourna discrètement vers le brun, ne se gêna pas pour l'observer et se retourna vers le tableau.

Sasuke sentit son sang froid partir en fumée mais ne bougea pas et ne dit rien, préférant ignorer ce baka coloré. Trop coloré pensa-t-il en faisant la grimace. Il portait un slim orange, des convers jaunes flash et enfin un t-shirt simple mais rouge. Tout le contraire de sasuke en fait, lui avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux noirs, un vieux jean, des convers noirs et un t-shirt noir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le blond se tourna de nouveau vers le brun et sembla le passer au rayon laser. Il se tourna de nouveau faisant au passage un sourire à sakura qui avait remarqué son manège et le regardait bizarrement. Sasuke se crispa sur son crayon, sentant la colère montait en lui mais continua à l'ignoré.

Sakura quant à elle jonglait entre le brun et le blond, curieuse devant cet « échange ».

Encore cinq minutes après , naruto se tourna vers lui , la mine grave cette fois et se retourna prestement, soudain un léger gloussement leur parvint.

Sasuke sera tellement son crayon que celui-ci se case en deux, une veine battante à sa tempe, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase.

Naruto osa un regard dans sa direction, son gloussement s'intensifia, il finit par éclater.

-hahahaha!pffuhuhuhahahahaAH!

Tout le monde observait incrédule le blond plié en deux sur son bureau ainsi que le brun qui venait de la frapper à la tête. Le professeur soupira.

-uchiwa-kun, peut ont savoir pourquoi vous avez frapper votre camarade?

Celui-ci malgré le coup rigolait toujours mais se décida à se calmer devant le regard noir de l'Uchiwa.

-non.

Clair net et précis. Le brun se rassit. (Oh une rime !)

-heu…bien reprenons le cour.

Sasuke fixa le blond avec insistance, le regard noir, durant tout le reste de l'heure ainsi que celle suivante. Lorsque la cloche raisonna, marquant le début de la récrée, sakura et ino se jetèrent sur naruto, le bombardant de question. Questions aux quelles il répondit évasivement, il reporta son attention sur sasuke et lui sourit, ce dernier répondant par un regard qui aurait fait peur aux plus costauds. Mais naruto n'en sembla pas le moins du monde affecté et sourit de plus belle, un petit signe de main en plus l'invitant à venir. Mais il l'ignora une fois de plus. Cet échange ne manqua pas à sakura.

-oh faites naruto, commença-t-elle, que c'est-il passé entre sasuke-kun et toi ?

-sasuke?

- oui, sasuke Uchiwa, c'est celui qui est derrière toi (roh encore une rime!)

-ah, et bien, disons que sa tête me faisait marrer.

-…

-…

Sasuke qui était toujours à sa place avait tout entendu, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

-baka.

Naruto se tourna vivement vers lui.

-quoi! TEME!!Et puis j'ne suis pas un baka, baka!

-pff uzuratonkachi.

-toi…teme!!

-dobe.

-baka!

Ils s'affrontaient du regard et finalement se fut sakura qui les calma…à renfort de coup de poing.

0.0

-bien maintenant vous allez vous calmer!

-hai.

-…

-Sasuke?

-…hn.

-bien.

Elle s'assit à sa place et partit dans une conversation avec ino, sur quoi mettre pour le concert. Pendant ce temps là, sasuke et naruto étaient chacun à leurs places et s'ignoraient. Mais naruto craqua au bout de deux minutes et se tourna vers le brun qui regardait par la fenêtre.

-sasuke…

-…

-sasuke?

-quoi? Lacha-t-il en soupirant.

-tu es toujours comme ça ?

-…comme ça quoi baka?

-j'suis pas un baka, baka. Je veux dire silencieux et froid…enfin ton attitude quoi!

-pff.

-j'dois prendre ça pour un oui?

-…

-ok!(légèrement ironique)

Naruto ne rajouta rien et s'installa à cheval sur sa chaise, les bras repliés sur la dossier et la tête posé dessus, il observe le brun pendant quelque minute avant qu'il ne daigne le regader, lachant enfin les nuages.

-qu'est-ce que t'as uzuratonkachi?

Il ne répliqua rien fasse à l'insulte et se contenta de sourire.

-ne sasuke, ça te dis qu'ont soient amis?

Il le fixa longuement et avec un petit sourire en coin il lui répondit.

-pff baka.

Le sourire de naruto s'élargit.

- baka toi-même, teme!

« Adieu tranquillité ! »Pensa sasuke avec lassitude mais en souriant tout de même intérieurement.

« Je vais adoré être ici! »Pensa naruto avec un sourire bien heureux.

À suivre…

Bon certain aurons peut-être déjà deviné un minimum la trame de l'histoire. J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette prologue, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos commentaires.

Des fautes d'orthographes seront sûrement présentes et je m'en excuse, je fais de mon mieux pour en corriger le maximum.

Pour information , il s'agit d'un lycée japonais où le port d'uniformes n'est pas obligatoire.


	2. Chapter 1

Titre: une star? Tu te fous de ma gueule?!

Titre du chapitre: un amour naissant

Disclaimer: malheureusement ils ne sont toujours pas à moi éè

Genre: humour, shonen-ai, songfic.

Résumé: naruto est arrivé au lycée sandaime en milieu d'année pour des raisons inconnu, dès le premier jour il se lit d'une drôle d'amitié avec sasuke. Mais ce que tout le monde ignore c'est que naruto est en faite la star de la chanson : naru-chan, qui va bientôt donner un concert dans la ville de konoha.

** Une star? Tu te fous de ma gueule?!**

** Chapitre 1: un amour naissant, aîh aîh aîh! **

-bon sang ! Il a encore disparut!

Naruto se laissa tombé sur sa chaise, en compagnie des autres qui avaient déjà entamé leurs déjeuner. Cela faisait à présent une semaine que naruto était arrivé au lycée sandaime. Il s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec sakura et le reste de ses amis.

- il part toujours ont ne sais où pendant la pose de midi, laisse tomber.

Celui qui venait de parler était kiba, châtain aux yeux marrons, il s'entend très bien avec le blond, peut-être du à leur suractivité chacun et leurs bêtise à longueur de journées.

Naruto soupira et se résolu, comme à chaque fois depuis cette semaine à manger sans le brun.

-maintenant que j'y pense, intervint sakura, il traîne souvent vers le toit, bien que se soit interdit d'y aller.

Le blond leva vers elle un regard brillant.

-c'est vrai?

-oui, je suppose que tu n'as pas étais vérifié là-haut?

- cool ! Merci sakura-chan!

Il se lève précipitamment, prend son déjeuner et sort en trombe de la pièce.

-alala.

- il est fatiguant.

- et toi shikamaru tu es trop feignant! Coupa ino.

oOoOoO

Sasuke était adossé contre le mur du locale, sur le toi, picorant mollement dans son bentô. Il avait l'habitude de venir s'isoler ici dès qu'il en avait le temps, préférant le calme et le silence à tout se bruit et ces commérages qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il pénétrait dans la classe. Classe qui était encore plus bruyante depuis l'arrivée du blondinet, a son plus grand malheur. Mais il avait beau dire quelque chose de spéciale s'était installé entre eux, un lien , une connexion… il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Une sensation à la fois détestable et agréable. Il se sentait un peu perdu dans tout ça.

Il avalait une autre bouchée quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Le brun entendit clairement des pas, qui auraient pu appartenir à un éléphant selon lui, se dirigeaient dans sa direction.

- yata! Je t'ai trouvé!

Sasuke soupira, ainsi même son dernier havre de paix venait de disparaître. Il regarda septique naruto s'asseoir à côté de lui et sortir son propre bentô à peine entamé.

- je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

- bah je m'installe.

-ça j'ai bien vue baka! Mais pour quoi faire?

Il posait la question mais il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

- pour déjeuner avec toi pardi!

-qui te dit que j'en ai envie?

Mais naruto ignora le brun et commença, pour une fois, son repas avec un réel entrain. Sasuke se résigna et le laissa faire.

-di chachke pourrchoi tu manche pua achec les auches? (Dis sasuke pourquoi tu ne manges pas avec les autres)

-…ça te regarde pas et puis arrête de parler la bouche plaine baka.

- me traite pas de baka, baka!

Sasuke ne répondit rien, à la grande surprise de naruto. Même si le brun n'était pas impulsif comme lui, il avait l'habitude de lui répondre d'un usuratonkachi ou dobe mais là aucun des deux n'a suivis sa réplique. Le blond l'observa et continua plus sérieusement.

-tu sais tu devrais éviter de t'isoler comme ça.

-…

- tu es déjà assez peu sociable comme ça non ? Rajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Le brun tourna son regard vers lui. Naruto le offrit un grand sourire puis retourna à son plat. Après plusieurs minutes de silence intenable pour naruto, il réengagea la conversation, détournant légèrement son regard du brun.

- tu y vas toi?

Sasuke le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- de quoi tu parles usuratonkachi ?

- roh tu était bien là se matin quand les filles en parlaient! Ça Fait d'ailleurs une semaine qu'elles en parlent sans arrêt et on va devoir le supporter encore trois semaines malheureusement… tu sais le concert!?

-ah.

-…

-…

- alors? T'y vas?

-non.

Naruto fit la moue.

-pourquoi?

- parce que de un je ne connais pas et de deux ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

- tu ne connais pas !! Pourtant elle passe tout le temps à la radio ou à la télévision!comment c'est possible?

-sûrement parce que je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre.

-…

-…

- tu vis comme un homme de cromagnon ou quoi ?

-hn.baka.

-hn.teme.AIH !!Teme!pourquoi tu ma frappé? Pff…heureusement que t'as laisser ta massue chez toi…mais AIEUH!!C'est bon j'arrête…pour le moment. Rajouta le blond plus bas.

Naruto boudait dans son coin en ronchonnant, loupant ainsi le rictus de sasuke, plus communément appelait sourire.

Soudain le blond eu une illumination.

-ah! Je sais! Tiens.

Naruto chercha dans ses poches quelque chose et finalement en ressortit un mp3 qu'il fourra dans les mains au brun. Il remarqua en même temps l'heure indiqué sur sa montre et se levé précipitamment sous le regard dans sasuke perdu.

- déjà! Tu n'auras qua me le rendre plus tard!

Il fila en vitesse et disparu derrière l'angle du mur. Mais à peine le temps à sasuke de dire ouf que le blond passa juste sa tête un sourire que le brun qualifierait d'idiot attaché à son visage.

- moi descendre, cour bientôt reprendre.

Il évita de justesse une bouteille d'eau que sasuke lui balança à la figure, en retournant derrière le mur.

Il réapparut de suite toujours son sourire en place.

- toi dépêcher. AIH!

Naruto n'avait malheureusement pas vue la seconde bouteille que possédait sasuke…

OoOoOoO

-tiens, naruto comment tu t'es fait cette bosse au front ? Demanda sakura.

Le blond se renfrogna.

- oh… Heu…c'est rien t'inquiète.

Sasuke passa à côté d'eux, un sourire en coin flottant sur ses lèvres. Chose que ne loupa pas naruto qui lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

Les cours étaient finit depuis peu et à présent chacun rentraient chez eux. Naruto et ses amis étaient encore ne groupe, ne se séparant pas avant le prochain croisement, et discutaient joyeusement.

Sasuke vit naruto se figeait quelque seconde avant de reprendre la route alors qu'il passait à côté d'une rue perpendiculaire à leur chemin. Pas que le brun l'observait non…bien sur…seulement ce genre de comportement lui était jusque là inhabituel. (Donc il l'observe XD)

Le brun observa donc naruto qui semblait à présent réfléchir, ce qui l'inquiéta d'autant plus. Naruto s'arrêta soudain en plein milieu du groupe.

- ah! Mince j'ai oublié que j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire! On se voit demain!

Et il partit sans plus d'explication en chemin inverse et prit la rue d'un peu plus tôt. Sasuke l'avait regardé un peu perplexe, oh et puis après tout il faisait ce qu'il voulait cela ne le regardait pas. Il se remit en route, les mains dans les poches, y trouvant alors quelque chose qui ne devait pas être là. Merde son mp3, j'ai oublié de lui rendre. Il sortit l'appareille et le fixa. Deux seconde plus tard il courrait en chemin inverse, dans l'espoir de rattraper le blond, ne prêtant pas attention au cris de sakura un peu plus loin.

Arrivé à l'angle de la rue il s'arrêta brusquement. Plus loin devant, naruto semblait se disputer avec un homme à côté d'une BMW noir aux vitres teintées. Il écouta la conversation, près à intervenir au moindre problème.

- je croyais que j'avais ma soirée de libre!

- désolé naruto-kun mais ils ont décidaient ça à la dernière minute!et je ne pouvais pas refuser, il s'agit d'un des magasines les plus réputés du moment et cette interview est très importante!

- bon bon, mais c'est la dernière fois hein?

- oui oui ne t'inquiète pas pour cela!

Le blond capitula et pénétra dans la voiture. L'homme, en smoking noir et au long cheveux blanc ferma la porte derrière lui puis s'installa à la place du conducteur, démarra et partit.

Il regarda la voiture partir, intrigué par ce qu'il venait de surprendre. Mais une chose était sur, naruto leur cachait quelque chose.

Il reprit donc la route afin de rentrer chez lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'mp3 et puis tentant le tout pour le tout le mit en route. À vrai dire il n'y avait pas encore toucher jugent inutile d'écouter ces chansons niaise et dégoulinante d'amour. (Bonjour les préjugés)

Doucement la musique emplit ses oreilles. ( trc - kaze no machi e-)

Toki no mukou kaze no machi e

nee, tsurete itte

shiroi hana no yume kanaete

amai yubi de kono te wo tori

nee, tooi michi wo

michibiite hoshii no

anata no soba e

sono utagoe taenai hiru sagari

mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari

shiawase no imi wo hajimete shiruno deshou

tsurete itte……

sono utagoe setsunaku takara kani

subete no kokoro ni hibiku no deshou

shiawase no imi wo shirazuni nemuru yoru ni……

mada shiranai yume no mukou

nee, tooi michi wo

futari de yukeruwa

kaze no machi e

Il s'arrêta à la fin de la chanson et essuya prestement une goutte salée qui coulait lentement sur sa joue. Il se maudit intérieurement de pleurer pour une chanson et releva sa tête, toute trace de larme effacée. C'est la qu'il remarqua qu'il s'était stoppé devant un magasin de cd.

Le brun se dit qu'il faisait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie et entra. Il n'eu pas besoin de chercher bien loin car plusieurs de ses albums faisaient partis du top 5 des ventes. Il en pris un au hasard, paya et sortit rapidement.

Pendant tout le trajet il regarda le cd comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe prête à exploser à tout moment. Enfin chez lui, il traversa la maison vide et silencieuse pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il posa son sac sur son bureau et inséra le cd dans sa chaine-hifi. Il soupira puis s'affala sur son lit, pensa un instant à naruto puis se plongea dans la chanson qui débuta.

( tsubasa -ost 1 trc-)

Konna ni no tooku e futari wa kiteshimatte ano koro no

osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne

kimi ga warau sekai de suki de

Soba ni itai sore dake wasurekaketa itami mou mune ni

Time goes by...

Toki no nagare wa futari o kaetteyuku keredo

Nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo sono te o totte

omoidasu yo

itsumo kimi no soba de

Kanashii koto sae oboeteokitai kara kimi no chizu ni

Watashi o tame no peeji o nokoshiteoite ne

mirai kara fukitsukeru kaze o

Kimi wa ano hi shinjita ashita wa motto takaku maiagaka le

time goes by...

toki ga sugitemo kitto kawareru mono ga aru no

Todokanai kara mitsuketai kara yume no tsubasa o sagashi ni yuku

soba ni ite ne

Zutto

Time goes by...

Toki no nagare wa futari o kaetteyuku keredo

nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo sono te o totte

omoidasu yo

Sasuke s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, d'un sommeil réparateur, comme il n'en jamais depuis longtemps, avec pour dernière vision un blond souriant.

Time goes by...

toki ga sugitemo kitto kawareru mono ga aru no

Todokanai kara mitsuketai kara yume no tsubasa o sagashi ni

yuku

soba ni iru yo

Zutto

À suivre.

Voilà premier chapitre! Qu'es-ce que vous en avez pensé? Il y a pas mal de chanson dans se chapitre et sûrement tout autant dans les prochains à suivre. D'ailleurs il y aura encore un chapitre et peut-être deux je ne sais pas trop, cela dépendra de mon inspiration.


	3. Chapter 2

Titre: une star? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

Titre chapitre: chapitre deux: des découvertes surprenantes ?

Disclaimer: ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas éè

Note: il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre!

Note2: désolé pour le léger retard mais j'ai eu un imprévu, j'ai du donc repoussée d'une semaine ce chapitre, moi qui voulais être ponctuel ….--

Note3: certain m'on demandé de traduire les chansons, je ne pourrais pas pour celle qui sont déjà posté (tout simplement parce que j'ai pas la traduction .') mais je ferais un effort pour les prochaines à venir.

Chapitre deux:

Des découvertes surprenantes ?

Ce matin là, sasuke se réveilla le cœur lourd. Il avait encore revu en rêve des évènements de sa vie qu'il aurait bien voulu effacer a tout jamais, réveillant au passage des sentiments jusqu'a présent enfouis profondément.

Il se leva, las, et éteignit la chaine-hifi qui était restait allumé toute la nuit. Il lorgna un instant sur le cd, puis le considérant comme trop dangereux le rangea dans sa table de chevet, juste à côté poste, et se promit mentalement de ne plus jamais y toucher.

Il soupira, fatigué et partit dans la salle de bain se préparé pour allez au lycée.

-je sens que cette journée va être longue…

OoOoOoOoO

-tiens.

-waah merci!alors?

-….

Le brun se renfrogna. Or de question qu'il lui avoue que cela l'avait ému.

-bof.

Naruto fit la moue. Sasuke était bien l'une des rares personnes à dire « bof » en écoutant ces chansons.

Il l'observa suspicieusement puis finit par laisser tomber et piocher dans le bentô a sasuke, ce qui lui valu un regard noir et la disparition de deux omelettes dans son propre repas.

Sasuke venait de rendre son mp3 a naruto, alors qu'ils déjeuner sur le toit. Déjeuner qui se finit rapidement en bataille de baguettes.

-nan!!Mon omelette!!TEME!!

…..

-c'était quoi ce cri?

- ne sakura, tu m'écoutes? S'outra ino, vexé d'être ignoré.

- t'as entendu?

-entendu quoi?

-bof rien, j'ai cru entendre naruto à l'instant…

-t'as du rêver ma vieille, il est encore fourré avec sasuke-kun! Ce que j'aimerais être à sa place, pouvoir manger en tête a tête sasuke-kun!

-…

…….

-aih!putain t'as faillis me crever un œil avec ta baguettes!

-chochottes.

-grrr.

Mais naruto ne répliqua rien en voyant le sourire qu'avait le brun et s'autorisa lui-même un sourire dont il avait le secret, encrant dans son esprit le visage de sasuke, le regard brillant.

OOoOoOoOo

18h15.sasuke sortit de la classe qui était vide depuis un moment et emprunta le couloir tout aussi vide pour sortir de l'établissement. Il avait préféré rester travailler ici plutôt que chez lui, voulant être un minimum concentré après ce coup de bleues. Il repensa alors au comportement suspect qu'avait eu naruto à la fin des cours. Il était sortit en trombe de la classe, saluant bruyamment ses camarades, sans même le harceler pour rentrer avec lui. Enfin pour une fois il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il avait pu travailler tranquille. Il soupira. Cela faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était là et il s'imposait déjà énormément dans sa vie. Chose peu commune puisque jusqu'à présent le brun avait su garder une certaine distance avec les autres (à grand renfort de regards noirs et remarques acerbes), fait d'autant plus rare que ce rapprochement ne le gêné pas vraiment.

Sasuke était encore dans les escaliers quand il entendu du bruit provenant du premier étage. Bruit qu'il reconnue comme étant de la musique lorsqu'il arriva au pallier. Cela aurait pu lui paraître normale, puisque la salle de musique se trouvait là, mais pas le faite que quelqu'un soit là à cette heure-ci. Bon lui y était bien, mais il n'était pas un élève « normale » non plus.

Cédant à sa curiosité, sasuke se dirigea discrètement vers la salle et pu observé allègrement par la porte entrebâillé. Le son que le brun entendait n'était autre qu'un piano joué, a la grande surprise du brun, par naruto. Mais cette découverte l'incita à rester caché, après tout le blond lui cacher quelque chose, c'était l'occasion de découvrir un semblant de réponse.

Naruto était concentré à lire une partition qu'il griffonné de temps en temps puis finalement il se mit en position, dos au brun, et débuta le morceau. Quelque accord plus tard il entama la chanson avec une voix que sasuke perçut comme douce et légère.

(For fruits basket)

Totemo ureshikatta yo / kimi ga warai kakede ta

Je fus si heureux de te voir rire

Subete o tokasu chou emi de

Ton sourire pourrait faire fondre n'importe quelle chose

Haru wa mada tookute / tsumetai tsuchi no naka de  
Le printemps est encore loin, caché dans la terre froide

Me fuku toki o matte ta 'n da

Attendant le temps d'éclater au grand jour

Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo  
Par exemple, même si cette journée est triste

Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo  
Et que les blessures d'hier se font encore ressentir

Shinjitai / kokoro hodo ite yukere to

Je veux continuer à croire que je pourrai libérer mon coeur et partir

Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo  
Je ne peux pas renaître

Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara  
Mais je peux encore changer ma route, donc

LET'S STAY TOGETHER / itsu mo

Restons ensemble à jamais

Boku dake ni waratte / sono yubi de / nee sawatte  
Souris moi encore en me touchant de tes mains

Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku

Ce simple désir sera toujours éternel

Yasashiku shitai yo / mou kuyanu you ni  
Je veux que tout soit simple

Nageki no umi mo koete ikou

Traversons ensemble cette mer de chagrin

Tatoe kurushii kyou da to shite mo  
Par exemple, même si cette journée est douloureuse

Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru  
Un jour elle deviendra un souvenir joyeux

Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara

Qui restera à jamais dans mon coeur

Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo  
Je comprends à présents la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici

Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru  
Nous mesuront ainsi la chance que nous avons eu d'être nés

LET'S STAY TOGETHER / itsu mo

Restons ensemble à jamais

Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo  
Par exemple, même si cette journée est douloureuse

Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru  
Un jour elle deviendra un souvenir joyeux

Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara

Qui restera à jamais dans mon coeur

Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo  
Je comprends à présents la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici

Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru

Nous mesurons ainsi la chance que nous avons eu d'être nés

LET'S STAY TOGETHER / itsu mo

Restons ensemble à jamais

A la fin de la chanson, sasuke avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve. Soudain il réalisa quelque chose dans un froncement de sourcils, cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue bien qu'il s'agissait de naruto, il avait la sensation de louper un truc.

- yosh!! C'est parfais! Je ne regrette pas d'être rester si longtemps après les cours!

Le blond s'étira et rangea ses affaires qu'il avait éparpillées un peu partout. Sasuke estima qu'il était temps de partir s'il ne voulait pas se faire griller. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir surpris une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir.

OOoOoOo

Sasuke marchait lentement dans la rue, en direction de chez lui, en ressassent ce qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt au lycée. Quelque chose le gêné, outre le faite qu'il ait surpris naruto joué du piano ET chanté dans la salle de musique du lycée à dix-huit heure passé. Cette voix.

Il leva la tête dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse dans le ciel, en vain, bien évidemment. Il soupira las et en ramenant ses yeux devant lui il tomba sur l'écran géant du building d'en face.

- mais quel crétin!

La réalité lui tomba dessus comme un poing en pleine figure. Voilà ce qui le turlupiné depuis tout à l'heure, pourquoi la voix de naruto a ce point affectée! Tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit de la voix de la chanteuse que m'a « forcé » à écouté naruto….naruto!

Il n'en revenait pas! Lui et cette chanteuse ne faisait qu'une et même personne. D'ailleurs il se demanda comment il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, en y réfléchissant leur physique n'est pas si différent que cela.

Il soupira de re-chef et se plaqua une main sur son front, dépité. Une chose était sur, si il était aussi discret que ce soir dans les semaines à venir, il n'allait pas garder son secret bien longtemps.

Il s'éloigna de l'écran géant qui diffusé toujours un des clips de la célèbre naru-chan et rentra enfin chez lui.

Alors qu'il s'allongea sur son lit, il se rendit compte d'une chose. Le brun comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi ces chansons l'atteignaient autant, c'était tout simplement parce que s'était naruto qui chantait. Après tout jusqu'à présent lui seul avait réussi a fissuré ses barrières.

-baka.

En deux jours, il l'avait fait pleurer et rire, un exploit en somme.

Il se leva et descendit dans sa cuisine se préparé quelque chose à mangé puis remonta se coucher. Il s'endormit un petit sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOo

-ohayo!!

Naruto rentra de bonne humeur, comme a son habitude, en classe et s'installa à sa place tout en discutant avec ses amis, en autre sakura ,kiba, ino, shikamaru préférant dormir sur sa table alors que sasuke était à sa table et était inclus , contre sa volonté, dans la conversation.

-au fait sasuke-kun, commença sakura, pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré en même temps que nous hier soir?

- c'est vrai ça! S'intéressa ino.

- je suis resté m'avancé dans les devoirs.

-ahaha c'est bien toi ça sasuke! Le travaille avant tout! Rigola kiba.

Naruto de son côté pâlit horriblement et tourna un regard inquiet dans sa direction. Sasuke qui n'en avait pas loupé une miette lui envoya un rictus lourd de sens. Le blond pâlit encore plus -si possible- les yeux écarquillés.

-d'ailleurs j'en ai appris des choses. Dit le brun sarcastique.

À suivre…

Voilà un autre chapitre de bouclé. J'ai galéré pour l'écrire, je trouve d'ailleurs qu'il n'est pas terrible.

J'ai deux choix pour la suite: un grand chapitre (qui mettra sûrement plus de temps a venir) ou deux chapitres de la même taille que les précédent. Je me suis pas encore décidé donc n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos avis.


	4. Chapter 3

Titre: une star? Tu te fou de ma gueule?!

Titre du chapitre: retenez moi ou je fais un malheur!

Auteur: bah moi… narukawai!

Disclaimer: ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas --

Note: et voilà !! Désolé du léger retard , j'ai eu un week-end plus que mouvementé! Et surtout je DETESTE faire du camping dans le salon , surtout quand on sait qu'il y a plein d'araignées dans la pièce…brr….m'enfin tout le monde s'en fou de ma vie! Place au chapitre!

Chapitre 3: retenez moi ou je fais un malheur!

Naruto le fixé toujours mais sasuke l'ignora et se re-concentra sur l'extérieure. Les autres bien que curieux ne pipèrent mots et firent comme si rien ne s'était passé, reprenant leur discussion là où ils l'avaient laissé. Laissant un blond stressant dans son coin.

La matinée passa ainsi, sasuke faisant comme si de rien n'était et naruto s'arrachant les cheveux, angoissé à mort.

Dès que la sonnerie annonçant la pose de midi retentie le blond se leva brusquement, et sortit de la salle d'un pas rapide, chopant au passage la main de sasuke, et les entraîna dans leur coin habituel: le toit.

Les élèves restant s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard sur le comportement de leur camarade puis finirent par laisser tomber.

- ils sont galère ces deux là.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

Oooooooooo

Clap!

Naruto venait de fermer violemment la porte du toit et fixait à présent le brun.

Celui-ci soupira, fatigué d'avance par la longue discussion qui allait suivre. Il remarqua son poignet toujours en prise au blond et voulu le libérer mais naruto resserra sa prise.

- qu'est-ce que tu sais?

- je devrais savoir quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il ironique.

-….

-bien maintenant si tu veux bien me lâcher?

Le blond obtempéra, rougissant quelque peu, et demanda.

- tu ne le dira à personne n'est-ce pas?

Son ton c'était fait suppliant, le brun fit mine de réfléchir, pour faire poireauter son blond.

- à condition que tu m'expliques toute cette histoire.

-très bien mais tu ne dis rien, hein?

-hn.

Il avait prévu depuis le début de garder cela secret mais si un petit chantage pouvait lui amenait les réponses à ses questions, il n'allait pas s'en privé!

Sasuke se rendit alors, sous les yeux curieux du blond, contre leur mur et s'y assis, commençant à sortir son repas. Il avait anticipé un minimum la réaction du blond. (Pas folle la guêpe!)

-bon tu te grouilles?

Le blond était toujours debout, bras ballant. Il le regardait comme si il avait dansé la salsa puis il finit par venir s'installer tout timidement à ses côtés.

-tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- et pourquoi donc je t'en voudrais?

- bah …de t'avoir caché ça…

- baka. De tout manière à cette allure tout le lycée sera au courant en une semaine si tu continues à le cacher aussi bien. Heureusement que je suis là.

Naruto bouda un instant puis finit par sourire, heureux. Il se jeta dans ses bras et le sera très fort.

- merci!

- maintenant explique moi. Répliqua-t-il, en tournant la tête. Il ne voulait surtout pas que naruto remarque les quelques rougeurs qui étaient apparus sur ses joues.

Le blond le relâcha et s'adossa au mur, semblant réfléchir. Un petit rire le prit.

- eh bien…en fait, tout ça a commencé à cause d'un truc complètement stupide! Avant d'être transféré ici, j'habité à suna. Là-bas, avec mes amis ont avait l'habitude de se lançait des défis. Des trucs tout cons! Et puis un jour, moi et deux de mes amis, gaara et sa sœur, temari, on s'était un peu foutu de la gueule de leur grand frère, kankuro. Tu le verrais! Il porte du vêtement trop bizarre et marrant! Enfin voilà quoi! Alors il m'a proposé un pari : m'habillé en fille et chanté dans le bar karaoké où je travaillait! Et moi bien sur j'ai accepté!

-baka.

-teme! Enfin, c'est là que ça se gâte. Ce jour là, une sorte de chercheur de tête était là.

Flash back

-Allez!! Courage!dit une jeune femme, les cheveux blond attachés en quatre couettes.

Celle-ci était assis à une des tables du bar et encouragea vivement naruto qui était en train de bouder à ses côtés. Elle était attablée en face du blond qui trituré nerveusement une mèche de sa longue chevelure. À son grand drame il était habillé d'une jupe mi-long et d'un haut -pas décolleté pour ne pas voir sa fausse poitrine- simple mais mignon. Quiconque ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité ne l'aurait pas reconnu. À la droite de naruto se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement rouges et aux yeux émeraude perçant. Ce dernier, devant l'étrangeté de la situation avait un léger sourire en coin.

Naruto fit une moue boudeuse en le remarquant.

-Ne te moque pas gaara ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle!

- mais voyons naruto-kun! Ce n'est pas grand-chose! Se moqua une troisième personne, en face du rouge.

-temari!! Supplia le blond.

- il ne fallais pas accepté! Et puis ça te va très bien ces vêtements!

Naruto bouda de plus belle, et se leva de mauvaise grâce quand ce fut son tour de monter sur la petite scène.

Une fois debout il fit un tour de la salle des yeux et soupira. La chanson commençait.

- et ne nous casse pas les oreilles!

Il ignora superbement la remarque de kankuro et se concentra. C'était la première fois qu'il chantait devant un public, aussi petit soit-il.

Il débuta fébrilement puis finit par se mettre a fond dans les paroles. Il connaissait bien cette chanson. Une de ses préférés. Il remercia silencieusement ses amis pour ce choix.

(Moon on the water -beck-)

Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day

On my way  
Looking for a moment with my dear

Full moon waves  
Slowly on the surface of the lake

You were there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years

What a fool  
I don't know 'bout tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah...

I was fool  
Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end

Old love affair  
Floating like a bird resting her wings

You were there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years

What a fool  
I don't know 'bout tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah...

I was fool  
Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end

Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day

You were there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years

À la fin il y eu un grand silence puis les gens se mirent à l'applaudir bruyamment.

Il se sentit rougir et fila prestement à sa table. Ses trois amis l'attendais ébahit.

-bah merde alors. Commença kankuro.

- pourquoi tu nous à pas dit que tu chanté aussi bien? Et tout ça en gardant une voix féminine! S'exclama temari euphorique.

-bah…heu…

-en tout cas-tu chante super bien.

-merci gaara!

Naruto rougit encore plus. Cela continua ainsi encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'un homme ne vient nous apostrophé.

- excusez moi?

On se tourne tous vers lui d'un même geste vers l'homme en question, il porte dignement un costume et a de longs cheveux blancs.

-oui? Je demande.

-enchanté mademoiselle, je suis jiraya, des productions M.society!

….

Fin flash back

- voilà! Évidemment je n'ai pas refusé sa proposition! C'était l'occasion rêvait pour moi! J'ai pu arrêté tout mes petits jobs et gagné encore plus que ce que j'espéré!

Sasuke le regarda surpris, alors il faisait tout ça rien que pour l'argent?

- ne va pas penser que j'ai fait ça juste pour l'argent, hein!

…..

- en fait si tu veux tout savoir, c'est pour l'orphelinat dans lequel j'ai grandi. À l'époque il était en faillite et j'avais décidé de les aider du mieux que je pouvais, et pour ne pas être une charge pour eux. Depuis, un grand parti de l'argent que je gagne va directement dans les fonds de l'orphelinat (tout sous des dons anonymes), le reste je le donne à diverses associations, gardant pour moi de quoi payer mon petit appartement et me nourrir.

Le brun en resta cois. Il n'imaginait pas une histoire aussi farfelu et compliqué ! Mais surtout il ne savait pas que le blond était _lui aussi_ orphelin.

Le blond soupira.

- voilà tu sais tout!

Il le fixa, s'attendant à une réponse quelconque du brun. Celui-ci regardait mélancoliquement le ciel.

- j'avais sept ans quand ça s'ai produit.

Naruto était surpris mais l'écouta calmement. C'était la première fois que le brun se confié à lui et étrangement ça lui faisait chaud au cœur .même s'il se doutait au ton qu'il employé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bon souvenir.

- je rentré tout seule de l'école, comme d'habitude, quand je suis arrivé chez moi j'ai tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être le fait de ne pas voir mon père voir mon père lire calmement son journal dans le salon ou bien encore de ne pas voir ma mère s'activé dans la cuisine pour préparé le repas. J'étais monté à l'étage pour les chercher, dans le couloir j'ai croisé mon grand frère. Je l'adoré, je voulais absolument lui ressemblé à l'époque. Je lui avait demandé ou était les parents, et il m'avait répondu « ils se reposent ». Sur le coup je me suis pas inquiété, mon frère est descendu et moi…moi…sa voix se cassa…je suis allai les voir, leur dire de vite reprendre des forcent. Mais quand je suis rentré dans la chambre…je… je me suis mis à crié…ils était là devant moi… tout les deux mort par balles, il y avait du sang partout et le temps que je réalise un autre coup de feu à résonner dans la maison. J'ai eu peur, je suis descendu. Il s'était suicidé, mon frère, c'est lui qui les avait tué… il n'avait pas supporté mes cris, ses crimes. Ce jour là j'ai tout perdu. Tout.

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues du brun. Il avait craqué. Toute cette peine qu'il avait gardée en lui bien profondément, naruto l'avait sans le vouloir éveillé. C'était la première fois qu'il se confié à quelqu'un, c'était devenu trop lourd pour lui.

Le blond le prit dans ses bras et le sera jusqu'à sans faire blanchir les articulations de ses mains, qui tenait fermement le haut de sasuke.

Le brun se laissa allait dans ses bras, il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et évacua tout le peine accumulé.

Il pleura encore et encore. Et le blond le reconforta du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Toutes ces révélations ne fit que renforcé le lien qu'il avait crée entre eux.

Ooooooooo

Cela faisait une semaine! Une semaine et il n'en pouvait déjà plus! Il se demanda un instant coment naruto avait jusqu'à présent réussi à garder son secret. Heureusement que sasuke était toujours dans son dos afin de l'aider.

Depuis cet évênement ils étaient presque inséparables. Et même si parfois le brun avait des envies de meurtres (j'espère pour naruto que c'est pas de famille), il ne regrétait rien.

Naruto l'avait un soir invité au studio, il avait ainsi rencontré son manager, Mr. Jiraya, entre autre l'homme qu'il avait apperçut l'autre fois. Celui-ci avait juste sourit quand naruto lui avait expliqué que je savais.

Il avait bien rigolait quand il avait vue naruto se changé dans la voiture, chose peu évidente en temps normal, encore plus quand il s'agissait de naruto! Il avait fallit finir borgne plus d'une fois, avait reçut un coup de coude dans les côte et j'en passe!

Il avait fait la gueule tout le mercredi car naruto l'avait obligé à chanter la vieille, bien qu'il chante super bien lui aussi, D'après naruto.

Il l'avait empêché une bonne dixaine de fois de se vendre, et il n'exgéré pas!

Et naruto n'était au courant que la moitié à peine. Il préféré laissé le blond se concentré uniquement sur le concert qui approché.

Concert où il l'avait (un peu) forcé à y allait, en compagnie de leur amis respéctifs qui ne voulait raté ça pour rien au monde. Il du d'ailleurs supporté les babillages incessants de sakura et ino une bonne partie de la semaine!

Il suspectait également le blond de lui cacher quelque chose mais ne fit rien. Il le saurait tôt ou tard!

Naruto lui avait promis qu'après le concert il resterait à konoha. Il l'espéra profondément. C'est qu'il y tenait maintenant à son baka blond, encore plus que ce qu'il avait pu imaginé un jour.

C'était dur pour lui à admetre mais….

…. il l'aimait.

À suivre…

Pfiou! La fin de ce chapitre ne me plais pas vraiment, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir bâclé !enfin! Plus qu'un chapitre! Youhou!!

Beaucoup de révélations dans ce chapitre! En fait presque tout à était dit XD , le dernier chapitre est un peu comme le bouquet final!


	5. Chapter 4

Titre: une star? Tu te fous de ma gueule?!

Disclaimer: bon je le remets mais bon, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'ils m'appartiennent maintenant!

Note: et voilà! Dernier chapitre!beaucoup de chanson (normale puisqu'il s'agit du concert) dont plusieurs qui ne sont pas traduit car je n'ai pas les traductions donc si quelqu'un les connais je serais ravi de les rajouter!

Note2: désolé pour le retard mais je tenais à ce qu'il soit corrigé(un minimum).

Et enfin note3: merci pour toute les reviews, je tacherais de répondre personnellement à tout le monde plus tard !

En gras quand naruto parle dans le micro.

****

Chapitre 4: une fin, ou le commencement d'une autre histoire.

C'était le jour J. sasuke fit du coude pour parvenir à son groupe d'amis un peu plus loin dans la foule. Il maudit au passage naruto pour l'avoir entraîné -obligé- à se foutre dans ce merdier. Lui qui aimait la solitude et le silence il était servi! Outre le fait qu'ils avaient du attendre plus de trois heures avant d'entré dans la salle, ils allaient sûrement devoir patienter encore une bonne heure au milieu de cette foule compacte et bruyante.

Il parvint tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses amis et se permit un soupir de soulagement. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour faire plaisir à son blond!

- ce n'est pas ton genre d'être à la traîne Sasuke-kun!

Il pesta intérieurement contre Ino et retint une réplique acerbe. Celle-ci (ino) ignora le regard noir que lui envoya le brun et continua du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans ce brouhaha de 'discuter'.

- enfin! Ce que j'ai hâte que ça commence!

-kyaaa moi aussi ! Ça va être géniale! Répondit Sakura en sautillant sur place.

-kyaaaa!

Affligeant, Pensa-t-il. Le brun détourna son attention de la conversation des deux filles qui se résumé à présent à une série de kyaaa' pour la reposer sur le reste du groupe potentiellement normale. Entre autre une Hinata au bord de l'évanouissement qui s'excuse à chaque fois qu'elle poussait quelqu'un -c'est à dire en permanence, un Shikamaru qui arrivait à somnolé tout en pestant contre tout ces gens bruyant et contre ino qui l'avait forcé à venir, et enfin Kiba presque autant excité que les filles mais sans les petits cris exacerbant. Ce dernier prit la parole.

- on est super bien placé en plus, on devrait super bien la voir! J'espère qu'elle portera des vêtements cours!

Sasuke se retint difficilement d'aller l'étrangler mais ne se priva pas pour envoyé un regard noir de la mort qui tue à se pervers de première.

Après juste une demi-heure d'attente, le concert commença enfin pour la plus grande joie d'un sasuke au bord du suicide. Il écrasa au passage le pied d'un gars à sa droite qui lui avait planté son coude dans les côtes pendant au moins un dizaine de minutes et pu pleinement se concentré sur la scène où était apparu la chanteuse.

- **ohayo mina **!!

Un tonnerre de cri et d'applaudissement retentit dans l'immense salle de concert. Sasuke qui avait cru un moment devenir sourd observa un peu mieux son blond.

Naruto portait comme à l'accoutumer sa perruque blonde attaché en deux couettes sur le côté, on l'avait maquillé de sorte que ses marques sur ses joues ne soient pas visibles. Il portait une robe à manche longue clair, et lui arrivant aux genoux faite de dentelle et toute sorte de froufrou volumineux mais qui restait malgré tout simple et ravissante. Il avait aux pieds des chaussures à talons compressés de la même teinte que sa robe. Le tout lui donner un air _presque_ angélique.

- **je suis extrêmement heureuse d'être avec vous ce soir ! Et j'espère que ce concert tant attendu vous plaira maintenant place à la musique!!**

Cette fois ci sasuke se prépara mentalement à recevoir dans ses délicates oreilles le bruit d'un publique déchaîner. Il pesta une dernière fois contre cette bande de sauvage et se laissa perdre dans la première chanson qui commencé.

(Gravitation -héroic age-)

Tooku kirameku hoshi ni ikudo mo atashi wa negau  
Samayoeru kodou Gravitation hikareau Story

Tout le long de la scène s'alluma une dizaine de feu qui montèrent de quelque mètres en de grande gerbes d'étincelles orangé ,de même au fond de la scène autour de l'écran géant mais cette fois en forme de serpentin. Les cris devinrent encore plus forts si possible. Tout le monde était émerveillé et observait la blonde qui se tenait fièrement au milieu de la scène entre deux gerbes étincelantes.

Hajimari wa itsu kara owari wa nanbito shirazu  
Mayaka shi de mo maboroshi de mo naku sakaraenu nagare

(Kurai) Yami ni sumishi mamono  
(Blight) Kayasuku nomi komarenu you ni atashi wa  
(Eiyuu o motomu) Mezame aru ga mama

Ari shi yume ni arasoi wa tsuki mono to kami ga iu nara  
Kono mi kiri saite de mo Looking for  
Hana wa mune ni ugoki dashita kodou wa dare ni mo Can't stop  
Fureau ga sadame

Warai kata wasurete naki gurashita no itsu kara?  
Matsu dake de wa kawari bae no nai taikutsuna eien

(Fukai) Mori wa mune no oku ni  
(Pride) Shinbaku kazu wa supiido o agenagara  
(Karada o yusaburi) iza ikan to iu

Kanashii kuse ni tsuyogari bakari o haki dashite shimau no wa  
Itsu no hi ni ka aitai shouko  
Souzou guuzou sore dake de wa mono taranai kara Don't stop  
Hikareru ga Agape

Togi sumaseba kikoete kuru Your voice  
Kono yo no iku sue kimi to tomo ni

(Gavitation) Dakishimete  
(Transmigration) Kurikaeshite

Ari shi yume ni arasoi wa tsuki mono to kami ga iu nara  
Kono mi kiri saite de mo Looking for  
Hana wa mune ni ugoki dashita kodou wa dare ni mo Can't stop  
Fureau ga sadame

Kanashii kuse ni tsuyogari bakari o haki dashite shimau no wa  
Itsu no hi ni ka aitai shouko  
Souzou guuzou sore dake de wa mono taranai kara Don't stop  
Hikareru ga Agape

Le publique plus qu'excité par ce début scandait en boucle son nom.

Fière de son entré en matière, naruto entama une seconde chanson, un immense sourire aux lèvres, le tout sous le regard brillant de sasuke.

……….

……

Sou hitori ja nanimo dekinai yo ()  
demo jibun ni gakkari shinai de  
hora kimi no ENJIN wa shizuka ni akari ga tomoridasu  
konya matsu no mo mataseru koto mo  
tokui janai kara ubai ni yuku  
sonna kimi wa machigai janai sa

todoke todoke tooku he  
ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete  
itsuka mekuru PEEJI ni  
kitto takusan no hito ga afureru  
hajimare  
nagai nagai kimi monogatari

kokokara hajimare  
hitotsu dake no kimi monogatari

Sasuke ne tiqua même pas à ce nième assaut pour ses tympans (ou comment dire que le publique hurle encore et toujours sans faire de répétition!). Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demi que le concert avait commencé, il n'avait miraculeusement pas vue le temps passer malgré ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient désagréablement. Le spectacle touché à sa fin, alors pourquoi il avait ce mauvais pressentiment?

- **cher publique je craint que ce concert touche à sa fin**. Des sifflements parvinrent de la foule. **Seulement avant, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous! Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous présenté une personne que j'aime énormément et qui est en se moment même parmi vous tous!**

Sasuke se glaça sur place, des frissons parcourant son échine. 'Mondieufaitquejemetrompemondieufaitequejemetrompe' se répéta-t-il comme un mantra.

- **cette personne possède un grand talent mais refuse de l'admettre! C'est pourquoi j'aimerais qu'il vienne sur scène!**

Naruto le chercha du regard et une fois qu'il lu repéré lui envoya un clin d'œil agrémenté d'un sourire goguenard. Un spot parcouru la foule et s'arrêta sur lui. Le brun au bord de l'apoplexie alors que plusieurs vigiles se dirigé tant bien que mal vers lui.

-sa-sasuke-kun? Tu la connais? Demanda ino incrédule.

-sasuke? Demanda sakura qui n'était pas en reste.

Mais il les ignora complètement avant de se faire littéralement kidnapper par les vigiles qui le jetèrent presque sur la scène. Il se leva en grognant et se tourna vers le blond qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il pesta contre lui et son sourire idiot. Naruto l'attrapa au poignet et l'emmena au centre de la scène.

- tu me payeras ça naruto.

-moi aussi je t'aime sasuke! Bon!

Le blond lui posa un micro dans le creux de sa main.

- à toi de jouer!

Il lui posa un baiser sur la joue et se rendit en sautillant a son propre micro deux mètres plus loin.

Sasuke sera le micro et réfréna son envie de lui balancer en pleine poire. Décidemment le concert ce n'était pas son truc, ça le rendait trop violent à son goût. _Et en plus il m'a embrassé devant cinq mille personnes !_ Là il se pétrifia sur place. Naruto voulait que _lui _chante devant cinq mille personnes!

Le brun se tourna vers le blond, qui était à sa droite, et lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve. Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire resplendissant. Naruto fit un signe aux musiciens derrière eux et ceux-ci entamèrent le morceau.

À son plus grand soulagement, il connaissait par cœur la chanson. Note à lui-même : ne plus rien dire au blond de ses préférences si cela peut se retourner contre lui.

(Taiyou wa yoru mo kagayaku -hunter x hunter-)

Soushite michi no ue  
Tada no kotoba dake ga  
Hitotsu tokedashite  
Kimi ni shimete yuku

Kono taiyou wa yoru mo kagayaite  
Michibiku  
Maboroshi ga odoru machi ni  
Sayonara no kane ga naru

Tori wa chi wo aruki  
Umi wa sora wo nagare  
Shizun'da tamashii wo  
Soba de unazuita

Kono taiyou wa yoru mo kagayaite  
Yume o miru  
Soushite isogu kimi no me ni  
Yakitsuite hanarenai

Owarinaku tsuzuku uta  
Omoi sae koete yuku  
Kimi no maini utsuru youni  
Mune no oku aketa mama

Isogu wake mo naku kako wa keisari  
Dattaeru mono nara koko ni arunosa

Owarinaku tzuzuku uta  
Omoi sae koete yuku  
Kimi no me ni utsuru youni  
Mune no oku aketa mama

Le blond l'accompagna sur les dernières paroles avec sa véritable voix.

Kagirinaku aoi yoru  
Kokoro wa mou kara no mama  
Kagirinaku hikari afure  
Kokoro wa mou kara no mama nanosa

Il y eu un long silence (si l'on ignore le 't'es trop géniale sasuke-kun!!' qui provenait d'une blonde quelque part dans la salle…) puis d'un coup la foule lui fit une véritable ovation qui laissa un peu perplexe le brun. Il regarda le blond qui lui signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit bon gré mal gré. Allez savoir ce qu'allait encore manigancé le blond!

Une fois à ses côté naruto lui murmura à l'oreille.

- celle-là elle est pour toi.

Il s'éloigna cette fois ci en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Le blond un peu gêné partit sur le devant de la scène.

- va dans les coulisses!

Rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Le brun lui obéit, la tête encore bien loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et se s'installa à un endroit où il voyait bien naruto.

Celui-ci sourit en rougissant devant le publique qui sifflait, vraisemblablement le baiser n'était pas passé inaperçus.

- **je crains cher publique qu'il ne soit arrivé l'heure de la dernière chanson, qui fait entre autre parti de ma surprise. En espérant que vous vous êtes bien amusez!!**

La musique repris, naruto se concentra.

Ne moshmo kono sekai de kimi to

Dis et si on ne s'était pas rencontrés

Boku ga deaenakatta nara ?

Dans ce monde toi et moi?

Yume o shinjiru koto wo kitto

Je pense que je n'aurais jamais réussi

Boku wa shiranai ma made itanda

À croire en mes rêves.

Thank you best of my friend

Merci à toi mon meilleur ami.

Chikazuiteru tabidachi no toki

Alors que l'heure de partir en voyage approche

Wakarete yuku sorezore no michi

On prend chacun des directions différentes

Kima wa ashiete kureta (kureta)

Tu as pris la peine de m'enseigner

Donna toki demo waratte yuku kota

À garder le sourire en toute occasion

Ne moshimo kono sekai de kimi to

Dis et si on ne s'était pas rencontrés

Boku ga deaenakatta nara

Dans ce monde toi et moi?

Yume o shinjiru koto wo kitto

Je pense que je n'aurais jamais réussi

Boku wa shiranai ma made itanda

À croire en mes rêves

Thank you best of my friend.

Merci à toi mon meilleur ami.

Il y eu un grand silence, et pour cause!naruto venait de chanter avec sa voix d'homme!

Le blond inspira profondément, comme pour prendre le courage nécessaire à ce qui allait suivre. D'une main il retira sa perruque et d'une habille contorsion il défit sa robe qui glissa à terre. Il se retrouvait en short noir et brassière blanche, il enleva également ses chaussures.

Grand silence. 'Kyaaa Naruto!!' enfin pas tant que ça…puis comme se réveillant le publique se mit à l'applaudir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait !

………

-finalement ils ne l'ont pas aussi mal pris que ce que j'imaginais! Jiraya m'a même dit que je pourrais faire carrière en tant que naruto au même niveau que naru-chan!

Le blond rigola un instant puis se tourna vers sasuke. Celui-ci lui faisait toujours la gueule pour le coup de la chanson et regardait ailleurs, ignorant le blond.

-roh aller! Et puis c'était bien non?

-…

- qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner?

Sasuke le regarda enfin, un petit sourire en coin.

-hmmm voyons….j'adore quand tu me fais des cadeaux, j'en ai d'ailleurs eu un très beau tout à l'heure.

-….oh.

-oui oh.

Naruto s'approcha timidement et l'embrassa tout aussi timidement. Il s'écarta le rouge aux joues.

-je suis pardonné maintenant.

-hmm ce n'était pas très convaincant.

Le blond bouda et repris, un peu plus sur de lui, la bouche du brun. Celui-ci sourit contre ses lèvres agréablement douce mit fin au baiser et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- hmm ce n'est pas très convaincant. Lui dit le blond un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse le brun sourit et reprit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus langoureux.

……

Au même moment devant la porte de la loge.

-kukuku.

- Jiraya sensei vous n'avez pas honte de les espionner !

L'homme ignora la remarque moqueuse du technicien et continua à observer -mater?- par le trou de la serrure.

……

Toujours dans la loge, sasuke était assis sur un fauteuil le blond sur ses genoux.

- au fait maintenant que j'y pense, il y a une phrase que je n'est pas trop saisit dans la dernière chanson.

-hm?

- « Alors que l'heure de partir en voyage approche, on prend chacun des directions différentes »

- oh, je pensais à d'autre nous. ()

-….mais dans notre monde, on gardera le même chemin ne?

-je l'espère bien!

IL l'embrassa.

- oh fait maintenant tu va pouvoir devenir une star!

- une star? Tu te fou de ma gueule?!

Naruto éclata de rire et le sera dans ses bras, sasuke lui rendit son étreinte, un petit sourire présent sur ses lèvres.

__

Il y a bien que toi pour me faire sourire en toute occasion!

…….

Appartement de naruto, une heure plus tard.

- dis sasuke? On n'a pas oublié quelque chose?

-tu es là, je suis là, sous une bonne couette dans ton lit douillet …nan je ne crois pas!

- si! Un bisou!

-si tu crois que je peux oublié ça.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

…….

-dites vous croyez qu'ils nous on oubliez ?demanda sakura en se pelotonnent dans sa petite veste du mieux qu'elle pouvait sous le vent glaciale de là nuit.

-galère! Bon moi je rentre.

Ce qu'il fit, contournant au passage Kiba qui se morfondait dans son coin en répétant sans cesse j'ai maté naruto! et une hinata qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience( entre la vérité sur naruto et le baiser sur scène elle a de quoi être choqué pour un moment!) .

…….

Un murmure raisonna dans la chambre.

- je t'aime moi aussi.

Fin.

Oooooooo

() Il s'agit de la fin de la chanson « kimi monogatari » le troisième ending de naruto shippuden.

() Je pense que tout le monde a compris que je faisais référence au vrai manga Naruto? Me demander pas pourquoi j'ai fait puisque moi-même je ne le sais pas vraiment.

…..

Et voilà c'est belle et bien finit! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plus !


End file.
